Master Of Women
by CrushingViolets
Summary: At the age of three, Naruto stumbles into a hidden cave only to find a woman who claimed she was from another world. Everyday, more and more women show up. What is a toddler to do? Dark Naruto! Intelligent Naruto! Massive-Harem.


****This is going to be a huge Naruto-based fanfiction, with different aspects of different fandoms. I am trying to use all the fandoms on FFN, the ones that have wikia's anyway. Then, out of each fandom I will get women to be apart of the harem...warning massive harem. Anyway, this fanfiction has dark,intelligent, and evil Naruto. Hopefully it will be slow, I am planning on long chapters, slow updates, because I have a life too you know. If any of you are excited about the fanfiction and you want to know what fandoms are going to be in it, look at the very bottom and it will contain all the information you need to know and the fandoms chosen and selected to be in this story. I don't own Naruto!**  
/&amp;CV&amp;/ **

Naruto looked down at the old staw he was forced to call a bed. Why did Miss Mitsu treat him this way. All of the other childred got warm beds, maybe not confortable, but at least it wasn't on the floor. Whenever he asked her about it, Miss Mitsu would get the horrible look in her lime green eyes and she would snarl at him, " Why should you deserve a bed, brat. If your whore of a mother didn't want you, why do you deserve to get things whose poor children you- Kyuubi killed!" After that, he never asked again. Naruto didn't have very many happy memories at the orphanage, but he did have one.

It was when he was eleven months old, he didn't understand how he could remeber from such a long time ago, he rolled with it thought. There was this girl, she called herself Tenten. Her dark brown hair was rolled into little balls on the sides of her head, like him, she was an orphan. She was probably the first person to ever be nice to him.

-Small minor Flashback-

"Get him Daichi, kick his puny little ass!" Once again Naruto was being beaten up by some of the older orphans. Daichi was the leader, his burgundy hair was cut into a bowl cut and his dark blue eyes were covered by old and torn up glasses. He looked weak, but he certaintly wasn't. Daichi pulled back his large fist and punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto couldn't do anything, he wasn't strong enough. Tears sprang from Naruto's sky blue eyes as he flinched at the contact of Daichi's fist. That was when his savior came.

" Oi, who do you think you are!" Her dark brown hair was loose, and she had a fierce look on her face. Tenten was known as one of the toughest girls around the orphanage, which was surprising as she was only two years old.

Daichi just laughed at the younger kid and pulled his fist and rammed it back into Naruto's gut. " What are you gonna do about bitch?" He laughed evilly, and grabbed her cheek with his short stubby fingers, " Say, you're pretty cute. Ignore this loser, and be my girlfriend."

That would have been the end of Daichi, until one of patrons came over and grabbed Naruto by the ear, not caring if he winced in pain as he was drug from the ground. While her left hand held Naruto's outer right ear, her right hand smacked Naruto's cheek, " Apologize brat! How dare you hurt these poor children!" Immediatly, she looked at Daichi and his two lackeys with such kindness compared to how she was treating Naruto.

Then she looked at TenTen, whose face was turning red from anger, "What the hell lady, are you fucking blind! These dumbasses were beating up that kid you just slapped!" It was amusing to watch her yell at the patron. Of course, the woman didn't find it very amusing..at all.

Her face was pulled into an appalled expression," Young lady, I am thoroughly disgusted with you. I have never ever heard such appalling language come out of a child's mouth!" She looked like she was about to faint, there was no way she could blame this on Naruto though. That is, so Naruto thought.

The patron turned around and stared at Naruto furiously, " How dare you corrupt an innocent child with such language! Only you, demon, could spread such sins!" She reared her hand backward as if to smack Naruto, and she almost did it too, if not for TenTen. The child she smacked was not Naruto, but TenTen who had jumped in front of him at the very last moment. That was the first and last time he saw her, the patron got fired and she went to jail for child abuse.

Naruto had never forgotten her, not even two years later. A sharp rapping at his bedroom door roused him from his thoughts. " Brat, breakfeast!" Miss Mitsu hated Naruto, what she called breakfest was probably just mud she had gotten from the woods. Naruto swore he had found a dead worm in his 'gourmet food' one time

He slowly got up and didn't even wince at the familiar pain in his stomach, Naruto didn't know why his stomach always seemed to hurt, but he had gotten used to it. He had too, it is not as if anyone cared enough to help him. Why did he put up with this anyway? After eating his 'breakfast', he went outside of the orphanage. What did he have here, who wanted him? Not anyone from Konoha, that was for sure. Not noticing where he was heading, he went into the Forest of Death.

XXXX

"Why the hell are there so many god-damn bugs!" Naruto shouted out in the wilderness, he had been here for over an hour and he had run from numerous insects mainly because they were bigger than Naruto. His small feet were covered in dried up mud from some of the random swamps he had stumbled across. As Naruto searched for a way out of the forest, he accidently stepped into a conveniently placed hole in the ground. Down he went, the last thing he heard was,"Are you alright?"

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? REVIEW!**

**This is the fandom and harem information. I will update the list regularly until it is fully finished.**

* * *

A.I. Love you_ This is a manga series that started in the 90s. It is about a guy who created artificial intelligence or A.I. and one actually came to life and became his girlfriend. Yeah...I know, it is kind of pathetic. But cool in its own way._

Saati Namba

Toeni Namba

Kimika Aso

Takako Miyahara

Kikuko Kobe

Misako Takemoto

Yuko Watanabe

Cynthia Mcdougal

Yayoi Kobe


End file.
